The New Hyrule
by Ren Takeda
Summary: Lynn is a girl born half fairy and half hylian...and she has the ability to change the world!This half breed will influence Link on his journey to defeat Ganondorf,lending her his powers. LinkXOC
1. Chapter 1

**~18 years ago~**

Nayru frowned at the uncomfortableness of her glamour, the small human disguise masking her true form and powers, even the daringly blue shade of her hair.

The woman frowned and looked around the pub, pulling her cloak tighter around her. She wanted to return to her true form, but had to do her job. She spotted him then and smiled. The only human she had ever fallen in love with, hopefully the last. He knew his role and would do it with dignity only a true Hylian man could muster, even if it cost him his family, and it surely would. The man stood and ran a hand briskly through his deep brown hair, moving the sturdy wooden chair away from the equally sturdy table and pushing it back, walking to stand next to her.

"Shall we?" He took her arm and smiled sadly, knowing that something so trivial as a child would surely change the world, hopefully for the better.

She nodded and kissed his cheek, sad that this would surely be one of the last times she saw him.

The two left the pub together and embraced for the first, and only time together.

**~9 months later~**

The newborn baby girl cried as her mother and father cleaned her off in the fairy fountain, her deep brown hair matching that of her fathers, eyes the very same blue hue as her mothers.

The parents smiled at each other and traced their fingers down her cheeks, glad she was healthy.

"Its good. She'll be strong and sturdy for the coming darkness."

"Or so we can hope..."Nayru sighed and leaned into the man's arms, exhausted from labor, "Will you take good care of her for me?"

He sighed and kissed her forehead, suddenly world weary, "I'll have to choice but to, even if I could say no. She's as much my baby girl as any of my others, and I will raise her as so."

"wait...you cant take her back to your family, she'll be found much too easy!"

The brown haired man stared down at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"If you take her into a town, once her powers start developing, the people will talk. Its not safe to take her back to Kakariko! Please, I beg of you, don't put my baby in harm. She's the only one I'll ever be allowed to have, you cannot do this to me! I may have put a strong glamour on her, but it won't mask who she truly is if that accursed Ganondorf finds her! He will use her to no extent, killing her for her gifts if you don't run with her!" the old fairy and goddess had shimmering tears in her eyes as she pleaded to her lover.

"But I cant just leave them!" He shouted back at her, causing her to flinch.

"You will have one week every month. That is all I can afford you. You must keep her safe. I can protect her for a week alone, but not directly... I... I will never be able to look on my baby girl directly again except for this moment..." She trailed off as the little girls eyes flashed a violet hue and faded do a deep blue, seeming to stop breathing for a moment.

Her father shouted and stopped as the mother grabbed his shoulder, "Stop, all is well."

The baby girl cried as images flashed before her eyes:

A blonde haired boy in green ran through a clearing, grasses overgrown and high, softening the landscape with varying hues of yellows to deep greens. A young horse followed him, stopping to paw at the air every now and again on slowly steadying hoofs of a newborn. He was 10 then.

The same boy, but now five years later, a different horse underneath him as he rode along in the woods, looking like he just got back from town, his clothes an assortment of odds and ends. His sword arm was bare and defined, but he still looked young and lanky.

Two years later this time. He was nearly 18 by this point, same horse, hero's clothed draped over him as if they belonged. Thick woods surrounded him, different than the last. The trunks where tall and it took maybe 15 men to reach around the average sized ones. He stopped in a clearing and dismounted, knocking on the door of a weather beaten cottage, gaining no answer. But this was different than the last two...

Instead of it being like she was looking from above, it was like she was watching him from the trees themselves, like she was sitting on a limb.

Her mother sighed when the glowing stopped, it was over.

"What the hell was that?" The brunette shouted, his deep voice echoing in the cavern.

"It was her first vision. It sealed in her powers for now." Nayru kissed her daughter's cheek.

"For now?" He wondered to himself, standing and helping her up.

"For now." She repeated then felt her face drain. _He_ was here... the one man who could ruin it all in one deft stroke, "Ganondorf. He's found us."

The man stiffened and backed away to the opposite side of the fountain, a nearly invisible crack in the wall leading outside. He backed against one of the many ornate white pillars surrounding the blessed waters as the tall, red eyed man walked in, the very air around him permiated with darkness and mirth.

"Give her to me, Goddess." He chuckled, spitting out the last word.

"Her name is Lynn, and you shant touch her, you brute." She snarled out, the fountain waters rushing towards her feet to support her strength and try to ward him off longer.

"Oh, but I do believe I shall." He chuckled and clenched his fist, darkness raising off him as he slowly started to change his form.

"You can't kill a God." She smirked, feeling strength fill her limbs, throwing off her glamour.

The brown haired man ran then, the distraction he had been waiting for happening. The cavern filled with a holy golden light, shots of blue and gold streaking the air around him, her last words to him whispered in the air.

"I love you... Dylian..."

His pointed Hylian ears, those of a true blooded one, picked up the last words that the blue Goddess would utter to a human man for a long few years to come.

**~end of prolouge~**

**-Written by: Ren Takeda**

**-Edited by: Lyra Lynx**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok, so for those of you who haven't even read past the prolougue and are already sending me messages saying I should quit the story, suck it up, or don't click this, cause I'm just gonna keep writing. ;3 and also, I'm using a sort of 'new Hyrule', as in Ganaondorf basically takes monsters from different Legend of Zelda games and tosses them into this one, because in this story, all the games are basically different realities or something like that. I'm trying to clear up the concept myself, but basically he uses Twi-portals to summon monsters from different games and things along those lines. Anyway, please enjoy and if your going to just send me rude comments, don't bother reading and wasting my time with trying to discourage this. NO FLAMES!

~12 years later~

Lynn shut her eyes and shook her head. Her father would be upset if he knew she had another vision.

She brushed the dust off her worn grey tunic as she stood, sighing.

"Happy birthday to me..." She murmured to herself, her father leaving for his monthly trip to town later that night.

as if it could read her mind, a medium sized black mutt rounded the corner with its owner close behind;her father.

"What's taking you so long? You know I have to leave soon." he said, laughing, but stopped when he saw the spilled berries around her, her basket off to the side,"What happened?"

"I tripped is all." she smiled up at him, but stopped when she saw the frown on his face. She could never trick him.

"What did you see?" he insisted.

"The same thing I see every time you leave."

He reached down and hefted her into his arms, grunting slightly and checking her knees for scrapes, "I know you don't want me to I have to."

She scrunched up her nose and hugged him, burying her face in his neck.

"I know, I know..." she mumbled and kissed his cheek.

The young dog at his heels barked and wagged its tail, ready to leave for the trip, the white patch on its stomach bringing out its almost snow white eyes.

"All these pretty ladies, with pretty eyes all need me to support them." he laughed and set her down, ruffling both of their long hair with an appreciative grin,"So I best be going soon, hmm?"

Lynn frowned and held onto his hand as he walked down to the beaten path away from their stone cottage and mounted his horse, the tall tan mare whinnying impatiently at him.

"keep Tre with you this trip, hmm?" he winked and waved at her as the pair trotted down the road.

The small brown haired girl held onto Tre's scruff of hair as they watched them leave, the telltale blue veil of glitter surrounding the woods around their house having arrived, the same as every time he had to leave for anything. She had stopped questioning it now, years of her father only saying it was 'a way of keeping her safe' having been burned into her brain. She let the tears slip down her cheeks and sniffled, wiping her face on her sleeve. She knew it would be the last time she saw her father.

A shadow darted back behind a tree, her mother's copy always keeping watch when she was alone, missing the weight of her as a baby in its arms. The copy wasn't a real person, simply a shell that her mother made to take care of her in her younger years, to feed her and rock her as a baby and so on. It had no substantial will, it was simply a tool for Nayru to use. The copies only lasted a short time, so they where replaceable. It was basically a robot for her to control and see through.

Lynn turned, sensing it there but knowing it wouldn't come near now that she was older. All she could remember from the last time seeing it was blue and feeling love and affection radiating out towards her.

"Let's go Tre...we won't have Papa anymore to take care of us..."

The dog looked up at her, head tilted in confusion as it whined as if trying to say "What do you mean? Of course he'll come back."

She sighed and felt the wind pick up, the scent of rain tainting the air. If her father was here, they'd eat a large bowl of broth together and watch the fire burn, laughing and joking together to keep the mood light and jovial. But not tonight.

Lynn whistled and motioned the dog inside, dragging her feet, she set logs in the hearth and tucked her feet up underneath her, feeling too sad to sleep as Tre curled up beside her.

It would be a long night...

-elsewhere-

Dylian whistled to himself and lit his lantern, in a good mood as he rode along the main road back to Kakariko, glad to see his family yet again.

Laughs and yells of archers could be heard around him and he paled, kicking his horse hard to get her running. They raced along the road, desperate to get to the safe lights of the town.

The mare cried out as an arrow stuck into the back of her, causing it to rear and nearly throw off it's rider had he not been holding firmly onto the beast.

He felt an arrow stick into his back and a single hot tear roll down his dust covered face, leaving a trail.

Dylian then fell into the dirt, his once beating heart still, the rest of his unshed tears of sorrow spilling out. His mare, the hide stained with blood, ran into the lights of Kakariko, making it into the sanctuary of guards. The archers descended onto him, hardly leaving enough of the once great Hylian man left to bury.

~5 years later~

Lynn sighed and rubbed at her heart, memories catching up with her.

She sat up on her tree branch, Tre on the ground dozens of feet below her, waiting. Something was wrong. The birds had stopped singing and hopping in the trees. Even the wind seemed to have stopped blowing. A large black and red gash opened in the sky, three large black gangly creatures with tentacles around what seemed to be a headplate thunking onto the ground, hard. She drew in a sharp breath and looked down to her dog, who had stood up and was growling, the hair on her back sticking straight up in fear.

These things weren't natural, at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn watched as the dark beast turned its head around, nearly gagging as its stench reached her. It was like a mix of dead animal and old milk, making her stomach churn. It turned towards Tre and let out a scream comparable to a banshee, causing the dog to yelp and snarl at it, teeth bared. The dog backed against the tree as it advanced, Lynn glared and jumped down from the tree.

She landed a solid blow to its headplate with her foot, hearing a thump as it staggered back. The 17 year old tossed the dog over her back like a bag of flour and ran towards the sanctity of their cottage, her breath catching as she heard it yell again and lumber after with a speed incomparable to its shape and size.

Tre yelped and wiggled in her arms, aching to get away and run.

"Stay still, damnit!" Lynn groaned and spotted their house in the clearing as the trees thinned.

She wished they would thin faster.

The grotesque form behind her caught up, and lifting her around her waist, managed to send the dog sliding off towards the house. Tre ran behind the stick fence and tried to claw her way into the house.

Lynn grabbed the scaly hand around her waist and pulled at it desperately, to petrified to even scream. She grunted as it lifted her to its head-level and nearly gagged as it screamed again, instinctively causing her hands fly to her ears to cover them before she could go deaf.

"Get off me, you piece of shit!" She spat out and balled her fists up, slamming them both down hard into its headplate with limited results.

It had jerked back as if surprised that such a seemingly harmless insect would dare turn against its greatness. It was more a blow to its pride than its physical strength.

Lynn grimaced as it squeezed her tighter, the air getting taken from her brutally and doubling over. She felt her bones pop painfully, and screeched with what little air she could obtain. She felt more than heard the thing chuckle, if it even could laugh that is. Rage boiled up inside her and she grit her teeth, the lightheaded feeling being replaced with repulsion.

"Look here," She grunted, "I might be a disgrace, but I will _NOT_ be killed by something as simple minded as you!"

A blinding flash engulfed the two figures, making the woods seem to bleach out and glow with a different sort of light. Lynn fell hard onto the ground, grunting yet again. She smelled singed hair and noticed a good inch of hers had been taken off by the blast. She had fallen into a pile of ash and jerked back when she realized what it was the remains of.

"I...what _was_ that?" She looked down at her hands, shaking, "Did...did I just...?"

The half-breed stood and brushed the soot off her, walking off a few feet to empty the contents of her stomach. She swiped her hand across her mouth and walked off again, trying to find the creek she went to for water. Actually falling into it without realizing she had even been near it. Sitting back on her knees, she tried to clean herself up, but just wound up just stripping down and laying back in the water, confused.

"What happened?" She asked herself for the umpteenth time, nothing else really making its way through her head.

Her hair flowed around her as she lay there, the gash in the sky having closed and dusk falling, leaving deep shadows and burnt oranges to color the forest instead of greens.

-3 weeks later-

The horse's hoofs clomped down into the soil, soft after the recent storm. It's rider pulled her to a stop and peered at the ground. A patch of the soil seemed off-color from the rest. He stepped down and bent down on one knee, lifting some up in his hand to look at it closer. His blue eyes widened as he set the soil down.

"So they've been even into the deepest patches of the woods?" He shook his head and sighed, "Its a shame."

He looked up, feeling someone watching him before leaping back into the horse, still looking around.

Lynn stood against the trunk of the tree whose branches she was borrowing. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Hero or not, you're still trespassing..."she murmured to herself and uncrossed her arms, leaping to the next branch with ease.

She continued to follow him in this way, nothing more than a moving shadow against greenery, the dark colors of her tunic and leggings hiding her.

He would look up occasionally when she made a whisper of noise.

"What does he want...?" She muttered to herself.

She chuckled and narrowed her eyes when he pulled out his bow, clicking an arrow into place. He was getting nervous, as he should be.

His horse snorted and kept walking, only being led by his knees at this point. Her rust brown coat reflected light in the dappled amount that was able to pass through the thick branches and made her seem to glow, white mane dancing as she pranced along. She was proud and powerful according to the sculpted legs and how she carried herself. Lynn smiled; spirited animals always seemed to have the best and worst personalities. It was proven when she stopped in mid-step, and no amount of coaxing by her rider in green could get her move. He sighed and stepped back off, grabbing her by the reigns.

"Epona, what in the world is wrong with you?"

The horse merely snorted again and pulled against him. Lynn took advantage of the situation and slipped down the side of her current tree, running behind another closer to the pair.

The rider turned quickly, bow in hand. He knew someone was out there watching him, but he just couldn't see them. He glared at the foliage around him, starting to get as annoyed as Lynn was.

Lynn snarled, agitated. She didn't take fondly to intruders, she had seen this all before. She didn't care how big a role he played in Hyrule, it made no difference to her. She just wanted his ass off her land.

"If I were you, I would suggest looking up more often." She slunk out from behind her tree, moving to the right as he let loose an arrow, hair flowing behind her.

He took a step back. She was about a head shorter than him, but her aura was commanding. He looked her up and down, noting her weather thinned clothes and leggings that came to her ankles. She had no shoes, but probably didn't need them seeing as how she was just stalking him.

"You done staring and shooting?" She snapped, even more aggravated.

He held up his hands, "My apologies. I was riding through a-"

"Get out. You're bothering me, and the forest." She huffed and turned, walking back towards a tree she could climb.

"Do you need a ride back to your house, I cou-"

"Watch yourself in the forest, boy. I recommend you getting out as soon as possible. Monsters have been showing up." She was about half way up the tree when the next thing he said made her stop.

"_YOU_ killed that twi-monster? There's no way you-"

"No way I could have what? Defended my land and the last thing I have on this God-forsaken land? I think not." She was down and right up in his face before he could react.

"Now I don't know about you, but I don't like it when people start masquerading around _my_ home tearing up plants and upsetting my traps, scaring off my food._"_

He blushed lightly and took a step back, hands held up in apology. She stepped right back up to him and glared up, the fact that he was taller than her making it seem slightly ridiculous.

"Now you're going to pay me back for the dinner I've lost, or I'll make your life hell." She stated it so simply that it made him stop for a moment, confused.

"What?"

"You. Pay me. Back for. The dinner. I've lost." She motioned to herself, him, and the snares his clumsy trek through the forest had caused to break.

He put his hands on her shoulders to push her back, pressed between her and Epona. She walked about mid-way back to her tree and turned,

"Go forward. There's a cottage in a clearing. Look out for a dog, I'll meet you there."

Before he could even tell her to wait she was gone, disappeared back into the shadows. He leaned back against his horse, confused.

"What just happened, Epona?" He stared off in the trees after the small, angry girl.

The horse simply bent down and bit off a clump of grass, chewing it slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

The green rider stepped off his horse and tied to a tree, brushing his blond bangs from his face and looking around for the girl. He couldn't exactly say no after her storming off like that, and it's not like he could bring himself to after he uprooted her traps. He sighed and berated himself for even riding through the woods. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact that a couple stalfos had ambushed him.

"Dammit Link..." He rubbed his forehead and sighed again.

He patted Epona and ruffled her mane, making her shake like a dog to fix it. Grinning to himself he walked up to the door and knocked, getting no answer. He knocked again and waited, jumping when he heard a howl from behind turned, sword in hand, as a large black and white dog ran up to was pinned against the door before he could realize what to do and was... being licked?

Tre barked again and backed off him, tail wagging madly. Link put his sword away and wiped at his face, reaching down to pat the dog on the head, burying his fingers in it's fur.

"What are you doing here...?"

"That's Tre..." Lynn spoke up from behind a tree, a rabbit hanging from one hand, bow in another.

He turned quickly, trying to keep his face did he never hear her?

She walked past him, leaning against the door to unjam it. "You go get water from the creek down the way, I need to skin this." She offered him no emotion in her voice.

"I thought you said I undid all you-"

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to only have them on one side of my house." Her voice was cold this time, making him frown and leave the room, grabbing a bucket from outside the door.

He kicked up a pile of pine needles just outside the clearing,"Where does she get off being so cold?" he grumbled.

Lynn watched him from the kitchen window, tilting her head.

"I forgot what other people are like, Tre..." She looked down at the dog at her feet who was looking up at her with large, blue eyes, "Oh get out of her moocher."

Lynn sighed and pushed the dog out of the house, looking after her as she ran out towards the creek. Link knelt down beside the creek, filling the bucket quickly, only to be tackled into the cold water by Tre. He grunted and pulled himself out, soaked down to the bone. He sat back, glaring. Tre whined and laid down, looking up by him with wide eyes. He setback and laughed, the sound musical and warm.

Lynn had stepped out of the cottage and stopped, the sound echoing through the woods back at her, as if trying to warm her. She looked down, feeling alone for the first time in a while. When was the last time she had heard laughter? She frowned and walked over to the wood pile and started grabbing pieces for her new 'slave' to chop. She was going to get her worth in physical labor from his stupidity.

She was so engrossed in her work, she didn't even remember he was there until he touched her shoulder and cleared his throat to get her attention, making her start.

She brushed the hair away from her face and took the bucket from him wordlessly, filling a large pot over the cold hearth.

"I need you to chop the wood outside." She turned to him and pointed to the axe resting against the wall.

He said nothing and grabbed it, walking back outside. Lynn watched him for a moment, curious. Did he have parents? How old was he? What was his name?

She frowned and walked over to the two beds on the right side of the house. She patted one of the pillows and sighed. She might as well air out the blankets or something, she needed wood for the fire and couldn't do much till she got the thing going.

Tre was rolling on the ground beside Epona when Lynn walked out carrying blankets. She tossed them over a line one by one, and tried to keep folds out.

The two worked silently for a moment before Link broke it with a question. "So... What's your name?" The sound of splitting wood followed.

She stopped and stood still. She herself had almost forgotten, no one had asked her in so long and she hadn't heard it... "Lynn..." She frowned, "Yours?"

She turned to look at him and tried not to blush. He had pulled his tunic off his chest and had it draped around his waist, held there by his belt.

"Link." He nodded and turned back to the wood.

She gulped and turned back to the blankets, straightening them some and trying to slow her heart down. What had just happened? Her arms where shaking and her breathing seemed constricted. Without saying anything she ran of into the trees, leaving him behind.

"So where are you-Lynn?" Link turned to find her gone and raised an eyebrow,"That's weird...she was just...huh..." He stared off for a moment before shrugging and raising the axe over his head.

Lynn laid back against a tree, gasping. How far had she run? She rubbed her chest and tried tobreathe.

"Why did my heart feel so tight?" She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, twisting a clump of hair between her thumb and forefinger, confused.

She stared down at her feet and the ground around her, noting some of the paw prints in the ground. Her thoughts strayed off to the three monsters she had seen the other day. One of them had been killed, but the two others had run off somewhere. But where was the question. She hadn't seen anymore of those weird holes in the sky, and hadn't heard anymore screams. She hadn't felt anything abnormal in the patterns of the forest at all...

_A horrid scream. So miserable it made her heart break. A black fist through his stomach, tears in the corners of his eyes. The axe off to the side, useless. A sharp yelp and loud bray from a dog and horse as another creature closed in on them. Her, standing there in horror as their lives where taken away cruelly, too early._

Lynn sucked in air as she pulled herself back into a sitting position. She took off at top speed back towards the clearing, a lump in her throat.

"LINK!" She shouted as loud as she could, nearly running into him when she returned. "Th-the-! I-! Get your sword!" She managed to choke out through gasps.

He held her up by her shoulders, confused "What are you talking about?"

"There where two other of those black weird monster things! Just... Just saw them and...!" She looked up at his, desperately trying to get him to understand.

Luckily, she didn't have to say much more before he moved to get his weapon. Not too many seconds passed after he got it did the birds stop singing and Tre start growling.

Lynn grabbed her bow from inside. "Never again will I let someone die if I can stop it..." She whispered to herself and locked an arrow into place, shaking,"Never again." She shook her head and looked around.

The gangly creatures came from either side of the house, the stench of death following them like a perfume. Tre stood up and ran behind Lynn, not wanting to be close to them but not wanting to leave her side.

Lynn pulled the bow back quickly and let loose an arrow as Link pulled towards his own monster, deftly dodging its fist as it reached towards him.

"Get down!" He ducked as another arrow flew back and landed into his monster's throat, black oily blood spurting forth.

Lynn turned and ducked as a fist slammed towards her, falling onto the ground loudly. She could practically feel the hatred rolling off the monster, the rage that she had killed one of its own again. On the other side of the clearing, its partner was about to breathe its last, still crawling along the ground towards Link. But he was beside Lynn, slicing upwards with his blade, cleanly killing the monster and pulling Lynn out of the way as it fell where she would have been.

She set down her bow and ran her hands through her hair shakily as the beasts seemed to fade away, ashes replacing them and the flesh seeming to melt into the ground. She walked over to the stoop and sat, wiping at her face, fingers coming back black. She looked up at Link and gave him a half-assed smile, looking more like a grimace than anything.

"You okay?" Link nodded and offered her his hand patting her on the back when she took it and stood.

"How'd you know they where coming?" She shook her head and didn't answer, instead grabbing his hand and leading him to the creek, refusing to look at him.

She had just saved his life, shouldn't she feel good about that? But she had also cheated death, and lord knows what that price would be.

Link followed her silently, noting the set of her shoulders and how she hung her head. She was strange, that's for sure. She had no parents from what he could see, there was only one other bed in the cottage and it looked like it hadn't been used for a while. She didn't really seem to know how to act around other people, and was the only person in these woods. Strange didn't even begin to cover it, or her. Her eyes seemed out of place, so bright compared to her seemingly withdrawn personality, and it looked like she wanted affection but was too scared. He sighed and nearly ran into Lynn when she stopped at the edge of the water.

She pulled him down beside her and offered him a piece of cloth from a pouch around her waist that he hadn't noticed before, still refusing to look at him.

"Thanks..."

She nodded briskly and bent down farther, engulfing her face in the water and pulling her hair back with her hands.

He watched her for a moment before soaking his rag and dabbing at a cut on his side, wincing some. Lynn sat back up and rubbed her face dry on her tunic, mumbling something to herself.

"What was that?"

"Uh... Nothing, just talking to myself is all..." She frowned and leaned around him to look at his cut. "You might wanna wrap that up, its gonna bleed a lot if your not careful."

He pulled her chin up and rubbed at her forehead some,making her jerk back.

" What? You have a cut." He stated defensively.

She rubbed at her face and stood up. "Whatever, just finish up."

She walked back off as he watched her dumbfounded,"What the...?"

Lynn rubbed at her head again confused. "What the hell is wrong with me? He was just trying to help."

She sighed and picked up a chunk of the wood Link had chopped, gathering some in her arms and bringing them inside. Picking up some pieces of flint from beside the hearth, she struck them together until she got a spark, lighting the kindling under the pot and blowing on it till she got a steady flame and setting a piece of wood inside. She walked out of the house, Tre at her heels, and headed towards the back, a small stable housing a brown stallion. She rubbed her face against it's and shut her eyes, feeling exhausted.

"Looks like you have a roomate tonight Rumy. Be nice..."she trailed off and kissed his nose.

The fairy-girl smiled then as the horse nudged her and turned skipping out and up to Epona, rubbing the white patch on her face.

"Come meet my friend Epona..." She stood up on her toes and whispered into the horse's ear, feeling more at home with the beast than with its owner.

Epona leaned into her, wanting to hear more of her voice and half closing her eyes.

"You like that, doncha baby girl?" Lynn leaned back and grinned wider, untieing her from the branch easily and leading her to the barn, singing.

_"For wishing you could_

_Keep me closer,"_

Lynn leaned against the horse,

"_I'm a lazy dancer, when you move I move_

_with you_

_Keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer, when you move I move with_

_you"_

She hummed the rest herself, opening the stall beside Rumy and leading her in, unclipping her saddle and halter, draping them over the side of the stall carefully. She turned...

And ran right into Link.

"Oh! Um,uh..." She looked down quickly and rushed past him, going back into the house.

She sat down in front of the fire and tossed in some of the ingredients, tossing the rabbit onto a hot stone to brown it.

Link stared after her yet again, "Will she ever just sit still for a moment? I'm not going to hurt her or anything..."

The two horses shook their heads and nudged him away, turning to each other and sniffing curiously at each other's manes.

He rolled his eyes and tugged at his tunic, making sure he had put it back on properly before shutting the barn's door behind him. He gathered the blankets from the line before coming back in and set them down on the beds. He bent down to take off his boots and noticed a pair about his size off to the side. Looking over at Lynn, he knew immediately they weren't hers, she was too small. So...her father's maybe?

"Hey, Lynn?" He called over to her,"Where's your dad?"

"Dead." She said it bluntly, trying not to think about it, feeling a lump in her throat.

"Your mom?"

"I... I don't know..." It was a wound that still hadn't healed.

She sniffed and tried to ignore the tingly feeling she got before she cried, focusing instead on the meat in front of her.

"Then who's boots are these?" He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

a large fat tear ran down the half-lings cheek as she tried to stem the flow, keeping her face blank. Soon others followed, and she let out a shuddering sigh, unable to stop her shoulders from shaking.

Tre whimpered and layed across her feet, licking Lynn's knee with doleful eyes.

He stepped forward, hand held out in apology, sitting beside her and pulling her into an awkward embrace. She pushed away, knocking him over and swiped at her eyes, glaring down at the food with unspeakable fury.

"Let's make a deal. Don't ask questions and I wont kill you, fair?"she grabbed his collar and pulled him up, glaring down at him, tears still slipping down.

He pulled back and nodded, moving off to the side some to escape her wrath.

She didn't bother trying to wipe away the rest of the flood that came, instead staring into the fire and letting them fall, the happy feeling she had earlier gone.

Link watched the fire cast shadows around the dim house and her saddened face, all outside light now diminished.

"I wish I hadn't brought it up..." He sighed and went to the beds, laying out the blankets and sheets deftly, annoyed with himself.

"Link..." He almost didn't hear his name over the cracking of the fire.

"... Yeah?" He turned to face Lynn.

"When you leave,... can... can I come with you?" She didn't dare turn to look at him.

He stared at the back of her head, slightly surprised. It would seem more likely that she would feel more comfortable staying in the forest. After a pause in which she put the meat in the pot, he answered with a small smile on his lips.

"Sure."

She really was just lonely after all. He finished laying out the beds and sat back beside her, letting the warmth of the fire set into him. He pulled off his long green hat and set it on her head, smiling down at her. Lynn nudged him jokingly, pulling the hat down some.

"Thank you..."

TROLOLOL 4TH CHAPTER AND THEIR STILL IN THE WOODS LOLOL...-shot-

don't worry, they'll leave in the next one I promise T.T

many many a thanks to my darling friend Lyra who edits all my horrible typos

all who read should give her much love, as I couldn't do this without her whether she believes it or not.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!you are the God Teir to my Homestuck,the Aha to my Terezi,so on and so forth. just...THANK YOU

I cant express how much it means to me,seriously

the lyrics are from Collect Call by Metric and they seemed to fit there

cause Lynn really craves peoples company,but doesn't know how to react towards it cause she hasn't ever been around anyone but her dad who's dead

so shes more comfortable with animals than people.

kinda like me-shot again-

I really do like people, I just don't know how to react when they show me affection...-socially awkward-

meh,anyway,thanks for sticking around this long,I love you person reading persons depending on the context.:'3

{Lyra Lyinx here*} Thanks, Ren! Love you too. X3 Oh and Milo is laying on my lap... I am typing this on my sister's laptop at a 45 degree angle... -awkward- And I haven't ate today and want food. T.T but he is so adorable when he is sleeping... Anyway I just want you to know how much I enjoy editing your stories, and this one honestly didn't have too many mistakes. :D And also... editing this makes me want to play Twilight Princess again. XD Love ya, Lyra


	5. Chapter 5

The blond haired boy rolled over, opening his eyes slowly.  
>He had a dream about something... something important but he couldn't remember. It was something about some sort of fight.<br>"Damn..." He sighed and sat up, cringing.  
>He pulled up his shirt some and grimaced. A large purple and green bruise was around the cut on his side. It wasn't inflamed,but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He ran a hand through his hair and laid back down, the glow from the fire that was still smoldering penetrating the gloom of the morning. Link yawned and stared up at the ceiling, listening to Lynn and Tre's breathing.<br>"By the Gods. How am I supposed to take care of them? They just want out of the woods but..." He groaned. "What have I gotten myself into? And why can't they just leave on their own?"  
>"Its scary to go alone." A groggy voice replied.<br>Link jumped and turned.  
>Lynn was laying on her stomach, face turned towards him with eyes half closed.<br>"What?"  
>"It's scary to leave by yourself. What if you get hurt and no one helps?"<br>He looked at her blankly for a moment, caught off guard. "But... it never even occurred to me to leave until I met you yesterday. I... I remembered what its like to have people around. Actual people... you know?"

He smiled reassuringly, "Yeah."

"We'll stay here I guess. I don't wanna hinder you or anything... I-I mean, you needed a place to stay last night AND you did mess up my things so-" She sat on the edge of the bed,trying to get it all out.

"Lynn! It's fine. Just slow down. I'll take care of you." He sat up and cut her off, one hand on her shoulder, "Just slow down."

She blushed slightly and pulled back, pulling her hands through her ragged, uncut hair.

"Hey, how about when we get to a town-"

"Town? Like where you buy things?" She stopped tugging though her hair for a moment.

"Yes, people live in them too. But how about when we get there we get your hair cut?"

"Hair... cut?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "You mean like with a knife?"

He chuckled "No,they use scissors and clean it up for you."

She stared at him in wonder.

"They have people who do that?"

"Yes. You've never had your hair cut before?"

"Well...um...n-not with s-scissors, b-but um..." She cleared her throat and went back to tugging her hair.

He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, one hand resting on his palm and crossing his ankles.

"What happened to it anyway? It looks like it got burned."

Lynn frowned and pondered over his question,trying to think of a way to describe it."I...I'm not really sure how to tell you. It was when I tried to kill that monster thing."

"There's no 'tried to kill' about it, that thing was turned to ash!"

Lynn yawned and sneezed, bringing a small kitten to his mind the face she made.

"I don't know what happened." She sniffled and yawned again, scrunching up her face to keep from sneezing a second time.

"I hate sneezing." She rubbed her eyes and stood, letting her hair fall down to the middle of her back and nudging Tre with her foot.

The dog rolled over and wiggled under her foot, stretching her legs out and yawning loudly at them.

"Wake up lazy. Let's go feed the horses." She looked over her shoulder and gave Link a small smile, "Wanna come?"

He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and nodded, standing and following behind her.

"You'll need to pack if we want to leave soon." He reminded as the crisp, clean air of the morning filled their lungs.

"It wont take long." She reassured and hummed to herself, pulling open the stable doors and grunting.

Epona and Rumy where still sound asleep, the two horses resting their heads on each other.

"Rums..." Lynn sighed and shook her head as Link raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Sorry...he's not usually-ok yes he is. He's the biggest flirt ever." She buried her face in her hands.

Link sighed and whistled low, making his horse's ears twitch and her eyes open. She jerked back, tossing Rumy off her neck and backing up as if saying, "Knock first you ingrate!" and snorting.

If anything...Rumy looked sheepish.

Lynn and Link walked up to their respective steeds,opening their stalls and walking them out into the clearing.

Riders on bull-sized pigs with demonic husks. Suddenly one rears, howls splitting the air.

Link turned, face set in a mask of determination as Lynn's heart lept to her throat and the horses cried out. An arrow flew forward, piercing through Tre's throat, not even giving the dog a chance to cry out before it fell over, bled out.

"TRE!" Lynn's voice roared as loud as the blood rushing to her ears. Suddenly, everything went blue and Link shouted in surprise, pain tinting the sweet notes of his voice.

The haze cleared.

Lynn stood there, eyes wide behind her fingers, clothes in tatters as the ash around her feet blew away. The ribs of her horse surrounded her feet, Link, or what was left of him burned to unrecognizable chunks around her. The mountains behind her bled red and tinted the tears that rolled down her burned face, matching the ground as she fell to her knees in it. She had done this. She was a true monster.

"Lynn? Lynn? Did you hear me?"

She looked up quickly and rubbed at her face, eyes dimming back to their original blue.

"I was just asking if you've ever had candy. You ok?"

"Y-yeah. I just zoned nothing." She gave him a lop-sided grin and half laughed, trying to hide her discomfort.

'I'm going to change this. I won't let it happen. I won't be the monster.'

"Hey, what's candy?"

-.-.-

" How long did you say it was again?" Lynn had on her clothes from yesterday, hair pulled back in a low braid, some of it slipped free and framing her face.

" A day and a half to two,as soon as we get out of these damned trees."

" Hey now,these are _my_ trees..." She reached out and patted an oncoming branch, green sparks slipping from the leafs to her fingers.

Her eyes widened as a leaf fell into her hand.

It was emerald, and looked like it was cut from colored glass, but obviously much more durable.

"I will always be waiting for,my child."

"Link,did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I...I think it was the _forest_..."She whispered, the crystal in her hand taking up about half her palm.

Link shrugged, "I've heard of weirder things."

"I'll always come back here."She whispered and tucked the leaf inside her shirt, a refreshing coolness on her skin where it touched.

Tre barked and ran behind a tree, relieving herself as the last thinning of trees approached.

"I've noticed something in the short while i've been trees grow out in sort of a spiral pattern."

"They grow out from the main tree in the way back."

"How far back are we talking?"

"You know how far away my clearing is?The main tree is at least 4 days away if you travel on the from the trees...now that's fun." she smiled to herself and breathed in, her heart beating faster and throat constricting the farther away she got from her house.

"That far?" He let out a low whistle, impressed, "So,do y-hey!Lynn!You coming?" He stopped and turned, only to find Lynn a good couple yards back beside the last tree, the farthest out she had ever gone from home.

Her face was pale and her hands shook as she held onto Rumy's reigns with a strangle-tight the place in her vision have trees in the background?She couldn't remember,why didn't she remember?She needed to pay more attention or she really _would _become the monster she couldn't die because he was her only friend that was actually another was the hero, so why couldn't she remember?And...was he even her friend?

A warm hand on her shoulder startled her out of her musing.

"Hey, you still breathing?Your getting paler by the second."

she looked to her left to find Link sitting on Epona, a worried frown crossing his features.

"Yeah...just..."

"Nervous?" He offered, relaxing back into his saddle.

She nodded and stared down at the grass, the blades already different from where she lived.

"I said I'd take care of you right?So i take it one step at a time, ok?"

She nodded again and set her face, 'd made it this far, she could make it the rest of the clucked Rumy forwards, the horse turning it's head in every direction, new smells assaulting both of their senses, and even Tre was overwhelmed.

The black and white dog ran forward into the new world offered to them, tail wagging too fast to watch and barking louder than Lynn had ever heard before.

'This...is breath taking..." She watched the scene unfold before her.

The forest behind her softened the landscape, a long,slightly hilly surface of soft lush grass blanketing the ground below the hill where the group reached up,a seemingly impossible distance away yet still high, wispy clouds hiding the top of them so as not to know when they really the east of them, the spires of a castle where barely rose up from the west, a long channel leading into a town.

"To the west there is Kakariko village, the spires over there are from Hyrule castle, and the mountains are known as Goron territory."Link informed.

"The rock-people?They're real?And the Zoras?"Lynn's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"They're near he lake and up see that blue glob just behind that hill with the bridge over it and the stripe leading up?" He pointed north west.

She nodded, easily spotting the color contrast,"Can we go there?"

She turned to him, eyes pleading.

He cleared his throat and looked away some, "Y-yeah,sure."

Her grin was well worth the time they would spend there, delaying their trip was pure joy and excitement,making the stress seem so slip off her and be replaced by lightness that made her look more...like herself.

"Hear that Tre?We get to see a real lake!Just like the stories dad told us!" She cheered, making the dog turn from the bush it was sniffing and bark.

"It's still hard to believe you have'nt seen any of this." Link looked at her when they began trotting forwards again, "You've been in those woods this whole time?"

"Not when i was ,a day or two old."

"Really?Where were you?Maybe you have some family somewhere."

"I don' used to say a fairy gave me to one of the great big ones that people sometimes call the Goddesses 'cause they're so old?"

"I think hat was just an excuse not to tell you about the birds and the bees." He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"No...we had that talk..." She scrunched up her face and looked up at the sky, more open than her own was mearly moments ago ,"He said:

'Lynn?You know how I got you don't you?'

'You told me that when two people are in love the-'

'NONONO!That's not how I got you though.'

'You've been telling me it was a fairy for 7 years now Daddy.'

'That's because I was deeply in love with a woman you see?but she wasn't allowed to have children 'cause they'd be really strong,hmm?So since we where so in love, a great Goddess Fairy gave you to us.'

'Then what happened to the woman you loved?'

'That...that's a story for another time,love...''"

Link sat there for a moment.

"Still don't know what happened to the lady..." Lynn mock pouted,not really caring anymore, "But we called the big Fairy Ladies are like the Goddesses though, they create a lot of things."

"I heard a rumor that they really are the Goddesses." Link nodded.

"I have a question." Lynn piped up, Rumy prancing as he walked, antsy to move.

"What?"

"How fast do you think Epona is?" the last word was barely out her mouth before the horse and rider lurched forward, gone in seconds.

"Hey now thats not fair!" he shouted after, spurring the red-coated horse on with a yell.

The two in front of him seemed to be connected as Lynn crouched in the saddle, leaning down close to the beasts neck and laughing with joy.

Link grunted as they jumped over a wall, leaning close to his own horse's neck.

After a few moments of the ground flying by, and jumping over broken walls, the two evened out and rode side by side, cheeks colored pink from the wind and excursion, horses and dog panting for air.

"How..." he gasped and tried again, "How old is that horse?"

"About 6 or 7." She grinned and sat back in the saddle, pulling her tunic away from her skin some to cool off.

He just shook his head, green hat bouncing felt it on his head...and the next it was gone, in Lynn's hands for examination as she steered Rumy with her knees.

It was long and green, sewn together in several different parts and had lacing to change the size about a fourth of the way up it.

"You mind asking?" He did'nt move to get it but instead leaned on the saddle horn, arms crossed.

"No, I'm good." She smiled and slipped it on her head, turning to look at him, "What do you think?"

He sighed and smirked at she had been all thorns and briars, but somehow being out in the open had opened up her personality for the better, making it feel as if they had known each other for ages.

They spent the rest of the day swapping stories about how they grew up and what pets they had in the past years, telling about what they're houses where like, what the people where like who raised them.

"So my grandpa died a few years poor soul finally got to be back with my grandma." He finished off his story and rolled his shoulders, stiff from riding, his side stinging some.

"What happened to your parents?"

He shrugged, "I was just dropped off at grandpa's doorstep in a blanket with a note from someone."

She nodded and looked at the ground, patches of the rich, black soil showing through.

"Anyway, the sun's should set up camp."

"Yeah...hey, how old are you?"

"Hm...17 till next ?

"! turn 18 in next birthday was..." She counted back on her fingers, "5 weeks ago." She glanced over at him.

"You look older." He simply shrugged and pointed to an overhanging of rock, a hollowed out hill inside it, "Lets head over there."

She nodded and turned Rumy who was eyeing Epona most concerningly,stopping him at the opposing side of the rock to get hopped off Epona and tied her up, jogging over to Rumy to help Lynn off.

"Here, jump down." He held up his hands and placed them on her waist to lift her off.

Lynn looked at him oddly for a second before pushing off the saddle and being set down gently.

"Thank you." She muttered, his hat being taken off her head before she could reach up and grab it back, "Hey!"

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair to fix it and pulled the cap back on, smirking at her,"You needed help off and i needed my hat."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, pulling the wandering Rumy back towards his side of the overhang and tying him to a branch poking out of the wall securely.

"But hey,"he leaned next to the wall beside her, "Your head started bleeding again."

"What?" Then she remembered the cut on her forehead from yesterday, reaching her fingers up to touch it and coming back sticky with half clotted blood.

"Now why'd you go and do that?Your hands are dirty now." He grumbled and brushed the hair away from her face, making her flinch back and glare lightly, the look going by Link unfazed.

Lynn glared at the wall behind him instead as he examined her head, keeping her still by clamping her shoulders in his hands moved her hair again and stood there for a moment, feeling him step closer and feeling her heart beat loud enough to wonder why he couldn't hear it before being too lightheaded to bear it, changing his attention.

"Well speaking of cuts, hows yours?"

He looked down into her eyes, realizing just how close they were and stepping back, face light pink, caught off guard by how shaky her voice was and the nervous look on her face.

"Its fine.I forgot about it till you even brought it up." He chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, turning to Epona to pull out his pack.

"I can't believe I'm acting so familiar with a girl I barely know."

he thought, pulling bandages and a canteen of water out to clean her cut.

Lynn sighed and crossed her legs, sitting on the heels of her feet and laying her hands on her knees while she watched him.

"Is everyone so...caring as he is...?"

She gulped and bit her lip, frowning.

It was pretty obvious-to her at least-that Link really was in flinched away from bending to his left and had his jaw clenched to ward it was too self-absorbed in her own awe to notice that he was leaning more towards walking on Epona than running and made him run after her instead of just walking with him like she should've.

Lynn was jerked out of her self-loathing as he crouched down in front of her, pulling his gauntlets off and soaking the chunk of cloth she had given him the day before for his own wound.

"Don't look so angry all the time, it makes you seem unapproachable." He advised,dabbing the blood off her face.

"Don't lie about being in pain, it makes you seem as retarded as a two-headed octork." She retorted, eyes widening when she saw the look on his face.

Only shock and defensiveness registered on him as he pulled his hand away from her, and maybe...hurt?

"Sorry..." She swallowed and looked at the ground, head bowed.

He laughed and shook his head, going back to work on her cut, "And why is that?"

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, shrugging some, "I have no room to speak about being stupid and hiding things..." Hhe thought back to all the times she had hidden telling her father about seeing things,and how she hadn't told Link about her newest ones and of how she had really killed the twi-monster.

He sat there for a moment and shook his head,smiling some and pulling her chin up to continue mending her wound, "You really are a strange person, Lynn."

-.-.-

Link sat by the small fire Lynn had set up just outside the hollowed out hill, watching the flames lick over a small pot, some sort of drink brewing inside that smelled spicy.

"So what is this?"

She looked up from where she was fingering the bandage around her head and poking at the fire with a long thin stick, pushing the coals back into place, "Cider."

"Cider?Where did you get the apples for it?"

"I had some dried ones in my bag."

"The spices?"

"Same." She shrugged and pointed to her surprisingly small pack.

"What do you have in there anyway?" He breathed out and rubbed at his outstretched leg, getting grouchier the longer his side hurt.

"Um..." She thought for a moment, "Another set of clothes and some food...arrows and my bow...a dagger...that's basically it... and a blanket."

"That's it?" His tone had a rough edge.

"It's all i have." She stood up and walked over to it, digging out a pouch and standing over beside him.

"What do you want?" He eyed her warily, eyebrows furrowed in aggravation.

"Your in pain and it's making you grouchy and I don't want to deal with it, neither do they." She motioned out to the horses and Tre watching them.

"I don't need help." He replied gruffly and stared at the fire, annoyed.

"Really?Because only an idiot with too much pride wouldn't accept help from someone who just wants to make them feel maybe you just don't want to grow up enough to realize that your not being strong and that hiding your pain is weak and unsavory." She crossed her arms and stared down at his face,waiting for him to cave in.

He cursed under his breath and undid the belt around his shirt, "Fine happy?" He barked out.

"Yes,very." She smiled overly sweetly at him and sat down, pulling an assortment of herbs out of her little bag and his shirt up.

Heat rolled off his skin from the wound, the bruising having brought more blood to the sighed and brushed her fingers across it, making him clench his jaw.

"That sensitive?And you didn't let me know?" She shook her head sadly, "Just because we just met doesn't mean that I cant take care of you, too."

He ignored her but unclenched his jaw, he hated to admit it but she was watched her pour water into a small cup and set it in the fire, watching it until it steamed some before taking it out and dropping cloth into it.

"Bite on this,it may hurt some." She handed him the stick she had used for the fire and pulled the scrap out of the cup, gingerly setting it on his side.

He hissed as the hot water hit his skin, quickly clamping down on the stick and making Epona look up and snort at them.

"Don't worry girl, just taking care of an idiot." She muttered.

"I heard that." Link said between clenched teeth.

"If i didn't want you to, you wouldn't have." She tossed some of the herbs in the hot cup, ripping them into shreds.

She looked down at one of his fists, balled up so tight that his knuckles where white and picked it up in her hand.

"Be it animals or humans...for some reason holding their hands helps them feel better." She offered him a smile and squeezed his hand before letting it go and turning back to the cut, straining out the leftover water from the cup and packing the brew over his skin.

He gripped the grass under his hands as the heat hit it again and closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore it.

Lynn's eyes widened as little blue lights danced off her fingers and jerked her hands back for a second, scared he would see glanced at him before leaning back over bandaging it up tightly, the sparks sinking into his skin as she did so, unable to make them only hoped they wouldn't hurt him as she sat back.

"I'm done." She turned and picked up the scattered first-aid items, biting her lip.

What if she had just made it worse?What if she had just made it possible for him to die from the cut...and it was her fault?

Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and layed back, suddenly exhausted.

"That should make your side get tell me sooner next time...And give me that damn hat." She snatched it off his head.

She crammed everything back into her pack and picked up the stick for the fire, crushed into pieces by the grip Link had on frowned and pulled one of the longer pieces out of the mess, poking coals back into place again.

He sat back up slowly and crossed his legs, rubbing his forehead.

"What did you do?"

"Fixed it." Fas all she said, and no amount of prying would get her to say more.

He sighed and watched as she poured the cider into cups, leaning back and handing him caught his eye as he grabbed it, making him lean forward and catch her arm, spinning her around to see her face.

"What?" Lynn shouted, surprised by the suddenness.

"I thought i saw something on your cheek." He pulled her closer and squinted, the marks fading before he could make out what it was.

"There's nothing there." She pulled gently and frowned at him, pulling herself back to the opposing side of the fire and sitting with her back turned to him.

"There was though!" He insisted and sighed, dropping the subject as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

The two sat there and stared up at the sky, both engrossed in their own thoughts, counting stars but quickly giving up as the fire cracked next to them.

LOLOLOL I TOLD YOU THEY'D GET OUT XD

AND...LYRA IS BEHIND ME AS I TYPE...

Lyra:-breathing like a creeper-

me:...ffffffffffffff...ok fine get your ass on here XD

Lyra: you missed an s in that ass.-edits-

me:thats right bich,do your job.-nods-

Lyra: ...not fixing that 'bich' for you. AND YOUR KEYBOARD IS SO TINNNYYYY.

Me: Thank you, its very portable.


	6. Chapter 6

Link sat on the overhang, dangling his legs lazily and waiting for Lynn to finish dressing.

"You almost done princ-"

"Call me 'Princess' and you'll lose more than just your dignity." She hinted dangerously, tracing the emerald leaf in her palm once more.

It still amazed her how delicate it was, and even though she had slept with it (she had the imprint in her skin to prove it), that it was still cool as the woods themselves.

"Well then what do I call you?" He sighed and layed back, plucking a long blade of grass from the ground and munching on it, staring up at the light blue Hylian sky.

"How about anything but that?"

"...Helga?"

"..."

"Arnold?"

"..." She stayed silent, feeling a laugh struggle to escape.

"Oh I know!" He sat up triumphantly, "How about Alberthinia?"

She felt a giggle escape and and held onto her stomach as she leaned against the wall, laughing helplessly.

"As long I get to call you Thaddeus." She choked out between giggles.

"S-seriously?" He felt a grin on his face and suddenly it seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

The sky was bright, the grass was green, Lynn was laughing so hard she was crying and the birds were singing. The horses where grazing and Tre was sprawled on the ground beside him sniffing the air. And even better, he would get to see her reaction to the lake later on today, and her face was bound to be priceless. Link rolled onto his stomach and peered over the edge of the overhang at Lynn who was tucking the leaf back into her shirt.

"Watcha got there?" He asked, his blade of grass falling from his mouth.

He reached out to snatch it back, losing his grip on the rock and barely staying balanced, half on and half off the ledge.

"Shitshitshitshit!" He grunted.

"But at least you caught your grass..." Lynn covered her mouth to hide her grin and pointed to his clenched fist, the greenery being strangled in his grasp.

"Yeah whatever help me before I fall!" He instructed, face turning pink from the blood to his head.

"Why should I, _Thaddeus_?" She teased but walked towards the opening, trying to figure out how to get him down, "Can't you just pull yourself up?"

"No because if I do I'll to a fucking flip and land on my back and break something!"

"Who knew you were such a pessimist." She smiled and walked out, jogging up the hill where he had dug his boots into the soil to keep from falling.

The scene was so ridiculous that when she knelt beside him she couldn't help but laugh.

His face was blood red and if he hung there much longer he'd probably get a nosebleed.

_Which she soon didn't have to worry about because he fell. Ten solid ground. Head first._

Lynn screamed, the sound of him falling resonating in her ears and his unmoving form making her stomach drop, neck at an unnatural angle.

"Stop your damn screaming and help me up!" He begged, head swimming.

She gulped and grabbed onto his belts, hands shaking miserably as she dug her heels in and pulled him up, watching him flip onto his back and shut his eyes, trying to breath again.

"Now whats wrong? Why'd you scream?" He opened one eye lazily and quickly shut it again, the sun too bright.

She shook her head and pulled her knees up, barely whispering, "It's nothing..."

He sat up and rubbed his head, feeling it pound, "That scream didn't come from 'nothing', Alberthinia."

She smiled lightly and brushed her fingers through the grass, the color contrasting against her black tunic and pale blue leggings, "Don't worry about it."

He frowned and opened his eyes, one knee propped up to support his arm which was cradling his head and blocking the sun from his face.

"You're going to tell me someday you know." He stated, leaving no room for argument.

She just looked at him, an awkward sort of grin on her face, "We'll see if we make it that long."

-.-.-

Rumy totted along the uneven ground like a professional, even though he had never even been across something like it.

It had pits and random patches of grass spotting the field, growing greener and greener the closer they got to the lake, the water literally blinding from the bright sun.

"How much longer?" Lynn asked for the dozenth time.

"About 5 minutes less than the last time you asked." Link replied, rolling his eyes as Tre ran ahead, barking.

Suddenly Lynn stopped her horse, "Wait. Lets go a different way." She felt her face drain.

This landscape was all too familiar.

"Why?It'll take longer." He objected.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Can we please just go another way?" She turned to him, face terse.

"Your just paranoid or something, I've gone this way plenty of times." He tried to reassure, to no avail and rode forwards.

"No! Stop you can't go that way!" She shouted, grabbing onto his tunic and nearly getting yanked off Rumy, her shoulder aching from the sudden step back Epona had taken.

"Your gonna get yourself hurt, Lynn! Stop that!" He shouted, "Whats your problem?"

"Don't go that way or you'll die!" She shouted, throwing her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"What?" He stopped, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I...I saw these rider things on giant pigs earlier and saw them going this way...It's why I screamed..." She said, flustered and trying to cover up her misstep, "Lets just please go a different way, I have a bad feeling about it..." She looked at him pleadingly.

He grumbled, "Look, I've fought wors-" he was cut off by the hopeless look on her face and sighed, dropping the reigns to rub his face, "By the Gods your insufferable."

She let out a shaky breath, glad to have gotten her way and saved him...for the third time.

The two rode in silence for a while, Lynn chewing on the side of her thumb nervously, waiting for the questions to start.

"You lied about seeing the riders."

She stayed silent and nodded.

"But you were adamant about not going that way because you 'had a bad feeling' and told me it was becouse you saw them riding that way, and you didn't see them."

she nodded again, feeling a pit in her stomach.

"Explain."

"Can't you just trust me?" She muttered.

"Yes, but I would also like you to tell me whats going on." His tone was gentle, but he would get answers.

She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, thinking of how to explain it.

"I don't know how to explain it myself bu-"

"Look Lynn,you killed that twi-monster into _dust _, somehow knew that two others were coming to the clearing, there was a mark on your cheek that apparently disappeared after you took care of my side, which by the way, is _COMPLETELY_healed, I checked earlier, you nearly had a heart attack and screamed when I was about to fall of the ledge this morning and wouldn't let me go the more direct route to the lake...whats going on?" He rammed ahead, waving his hands in exasperation, "Do you see the future or something? Have some sort of powers?" He laughed, "That's the only thing I can chalk this up to!"

she sat there silently,surprised.

"Well?" He threw his hands up, causing Rumy to jump and shy away, making Lynn's already pounding heart nearly stop as she tried to get him to walk normally.

"I..."she hunched her shoulders and pulled the hood on her tunic up, "Please just don't ask."

He frowned, "Don't play games, Lynn. If this could get me in trouble I need to know whats going on."

"Call it woman's intuition then, Link. And I don't play games. Never have, never will. Just stopasking questions and look behind you." She rubbed her face.

Link frowned, looking behind him in the saddle and feeling his jaw drop.

The landscape behind them was swarmed in the goblin-like riders, the steeds looking more like their riders than either companion would care to admit.

"See? Just lisen to me sometimes, Link...your gonna have to trust me."Lynn tossed her hood over her head and rode foreward, making Link follow aghast.

He shook his head and chuckled, she was one strange bird, no way around it.

Lynn whistled to herself, a far off and distant tune that seemed to make images of the woods dance from behind her closed eyelids.

Link felt a chill, and shivered, unable to shake it. The song made him get cought in a daze and seem to space out, images of greenery, little fey and deku skrubs flash into his mind.

"Link? Hey, are you alright?" Lynn's voice echo'd to him throughout the fog, making him snap back to reality.

"I was thinking. What is it?" He shook his head.

"Is that the lake you were talking about?" She pointed forewards, a smile playing on her lips.

The blonde looked up, still trying to clear his head and nodded.

The water stretched endlessly, arranged almost like an upsidedown wedding cake. There were small islands dotting the surface, bridges connecting them, and water cascading down a fall. It had a tinckling, musical sound and Lynn found it harder and arder to breath the longer she looked at it. Random teirs slashed along the inside of the lake, marking different levels that if the lake was drained,would make it possible to climb up or down.

Rumy charged forwards so fast he was chest deep in the water before it ws hard to walk, snorting and sending water everywhere while Tre barked at the waves, unsure how to handle it. Lynn was thrown off, falling into the water and sinking.

Link shouted, running in after her, panicked.

She opned her eyes under the water, coming to rest in a niche in the wall. The water was cool, and the slight current made her tunic float up around her and chilled her skin. She smiled widely, the feeling of needing air hadn't even crossed her mind untill she saw Link slicing through the water, panic written on his face.

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up through the water and gasping when they breached the surface.

"Don't just go under like that! You didn't come up!" He kicked his way back to shore, lying on his back when he got there.

Lynn sat there, rubbing her cheek and untangling herself from him, hair soaked and dripping.

"But I can swim." She looked at him blankly.

(Thank you for sticking with me, and I appologize that my updates are sparratic at best...I'll try harder T.T)


	7. Chapter 7

Lynn played with the grasses under the water, reminding herself that she should go up so as not to scare Link again.

While she lazily floated upwards, kicking her feet occasionally to make sure she didn't just float in space, she thought about the water.

She didn't need to come up for air, it was as if the liquid itself was supporting her lungs. The halfling blew a bubble and laughed as a fish swam away, a lopsided grin gracing her features.

Emerging from the depths, she dragged herself onto a ledge at the side of where Tre was laying, stretching to pull herself up and over it. The dog huffed, it's fur still wet from the dive it had taken earlier.

Link heard the splash and frowned to himself, back to her as he set up camp.

"She shouldn't be able to stay underwater that long. It's just not human. Maybe it has to do with that thing she tucked into her shirt this morning? I've heard of items like that scattered across the lands, I even have one..." He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the dragon scale from his tunic, watching it jingle as a breeze hit it.

He wondered how his bird was doing. The giant red loftwing he had left behind at his home in Oridon filled his thoughts, making him sigh in the remembrance of how gracefully it would come down from the giant coop that held all of the birds.

It was in the center of the village, and rose up high into the sky, a home to all roosting steeds until their time was needed. The feathered creatures would swoop down and pick up their masters, making a whole out of the two halves needed for survival.

He was one of the few in town who also had a horse, and his time was split between it, the bird, and his training. And now... taking care of a strange stranger.

He shook his head and sighed, the level of thinking he needed too tiring for what he could handle at the moment. He was usually a man of few words, but found himself chattering needlessly to this girl who could've been a fish for all he knew.

Maybe she was part Zora and thats why she was so long breathed? But wouldn't she have some sort of fins or gills? Or maybe she was like a Goron, who also never felt the need to breath underwater? But then, wouldn't she be... bigger?

He turned to look at her, her thin silhouette proving his last theory wrong, and her short stature the prior. Zora's were tall and lean, and while she fit the latter part, she was small.

Lynn felt the eyes studying her, and turned to look at him, a carefree smile glowing.

Link kept his face blank and turned back to the fire he was building before it got too dark, twilight already starting to set in.

The smile melted off her face as she stood, curious as to why he didn't return her happiness.  
>"Link? Is something wrong?"<p>

She walked over, wet curls dropping off her shoulder and touching his arm as she bent over next to him.

"No, I'm just thinking..."

"Don't then. It makes it easier."

"That comming from you? Like I'm gonna be able to take that advice." He scoffed, earning a smirk from her.

"Oh, feisty one. I don't know if I could trust you with that fire. You might wanna cool off your hot head in the lake."

"Then who's going to start the fire and get our clothes dry so that we don't get sick?" He questioned.

"I will." She offered, flipping her hair back onto her back and leaning over to her own bag, pulling out two flint stones and holding them out triumphantly... to empty space.

She turned to find him already standing and unbuckling his belts, tugging off his boots and rolling up his pants before pulling off his tunic and chainm-

Lynn spun back quickly, face turning ripe as a cherry and even the tips of her ears burning when she saw his bare back. She cleared her throat hastily, fighting the urge to run and hide in the water somewhere and struck the two stones together with shaking hands, sparks flying wild as the dry and brittle moss smoked. She bent down and blew on them until the moss had a slow and steady flame, sticking small twigs into it and building it up all while trying to ignore the splashing behind her.

"Just ignore it." She drug out the last word and chanted it to herself under her breath, resisting the urge to look.

She rubbed at her chest, heart thundering, and nearly fainted when he called her name.

"You don't want to burn off more of your hair do you? Your awfully close to that flame." He chuckled as she jerked back, the skin on her face feeling uncomfortably warm.

"Th- thanks..."

"Who's the one thinking now? Sure you don't want to cool off your face?" He grinned as she span around, lips pursed and hands on her hips.

"I'll cool you off, Mister!" She ran and tackled him, making a large splash as the two fell backwards laughing and splashing each other.

They both swallowed a good portion of lake water before dragging themselves out and up to the shore, the sky too dark to make out anything but indetailed shapes and muted colors.

Link layed on his back, a smile splayed across his features, "We forgot to even clean our clothes while we had time."

"We could do it now? Who says we have to go to sleep right away?" Lynn stared up, the sky wide and lightly glowing from the still setting sun.

He chuckled, cushioning his head with his hands. "That's true."

Neither of them made a move to get up, making them laugh and sit up, grunting from the effort.

The surface of the water was a deep indigo, but the light from the evening sky was reflected millions of times in the depths, giving it an odd glow.

Lynn couldn't help herself from thinking how nice an starlit swim would be, how nice the water would feel. She dug her dirty clothes out of her bundle, pilling them up in her arms and dropping them by the shore, peering around for a small pool. A low whistle echo'd from her lips, rising and lowering in pitch rapidly.

She stoppped and picked up a few rocks, making them into a semi- cirlce and kicking the pile of cloth in, nodding and dropping to her knees in the water to start grinding out the grime.

A wet shirt flew in her direction, wrapping around her like a cold blanket. She tugged at it, trying to get it off and stood, looking to her left and smirking.

"Well obviously you don't want this that bad. I guess I'll just have to throw it in the lake, maybe a fish can wear it."

"Or maybe I'd want it back and threw it at you to see that darling smile?" He raised his eyebrows, making a small laugh escape.

"I don't know, I'd have to think about it." She tossed the shirt in with her clothes, smirking the whole time.

-.-.-.-.-

The blond hero sat beside the fire, feeling nothing like one. He felt like a normal person, thrown in unusual circumstances and given a heavy task to take care of. After all, all his years that's all he had been, normal. Link was barely an adult, barely out of his teenage years, and he had to fight some sort of great evil while now taking care of Lynn.

He was starting to mind the later one less and less though, her harsh personality softening the longer he stayed with her, made her laugh and smile.

He even was enjoying her company more, and missed her some when she was off doing something on her own.

Link layed with his back pressed against a stone, shifting some to where it was more comfortable and stared into the flames, the damp clothes smoking around him.

His hair drifted into his crystalline eyes as the wind blew, waiting for Lynn to come back. Tre had layed against his thigh, her breath evened out and her fur radiating warmth into him.

Rumy and Epona were leaned against each other, dozing, and he felt his eyes stinging, fighting the urge to nod off himself.

Lynn was walking along the opposite side of the lake, chasing something in her gut that was leading her just past a bend, throwing Link out of sight.

Her clothes were still damp and clinging to her skin, making her shiver with the cool breeze.

"Ok, I'm here. I'm waiting for something, and I wish it would show up." She grumbled, feeling silly for walking this far out.

She turned briskly as something rustled in the undergrowth, tall ferns parting to reveal something that Lynn hadn't witnessed in years.

"I know you!" She felt a lump in her throat, stepping back in disbelief, not even knowing why the thing that had taken care of her when she was a child had decided to come back.

The copy straed back at her, joy in it's eyes."

"Lynn, how fine you've grown..." The thin, wavering voice sighed in contentment, the familiar blue glow flickering.

" You look thin, I... You... Where have you been? You left me years ago! Why? " She snapped back to her senses and stepped back farther.

"I don't have time to answer you everything, but I need your help. I need you to do something for me, it's important.

I'm being held, confined to a small, crystal room. I know you are with the Hero, and I can't keep this up for too much longer."

The projection was getting more and more transparent, the voice, if possible, barley above a whisper.

"Take care of him, he's the only one who can save Hyrule. Don't let him give up because if you do, we are all doomed."

The voice was gone then, only the faint outline of something there, and even that disappeared after a second.

" Wait!" She shouted at her, running to the spot where she once stood, a slight scent of irises still in the air.

Lynn dropped to the ground, head reeling.

Why was she being confined? Was she a criminal? But how did she project herself out of her cell so clearly? Was that truly the spectre that had taken care of her? It had to be, the glow gave it away.

She felt the lump return to her throat, burying her face in her hands, silver tears slipping down her cheeks.

The sound of footsteps pounded over her shoulder, making her look up and wipe at her face quickly.

"I heard someone scream, I was asleep and I ran as fast as I could but- Lynn? Are you ok? Whats wrong?" Blue eyes and dusky blond hair filled her vision, concern written in his face.

She shook her head, hair falling around her.

"I-I think I just fell asleep or something..." She trailed off but didn't lean away from him when he wrapped his arms around her.

She felt his chest rumble and looked up through her hair, eyes still moist and teary.

"Don't look at me like that." He looked down and pulled back, sitting back on his heels with his hands on her shoulders, "It makes me feel bad to see you upset."

Lynn nodded briskly and rubbed at her face some more, wiping at it with her shirt.

"Are you hurt or something? Did you hit your head?" Link pulled her up, one arm around her in case she couldn't stand.

She shook her head, her legs shaking from the encounter and mind buzzing.

Link? Give up? He wasn't the type... She stiffened at the thought and shook her head again.

"No, I'm fine."

He smiled and ruffled her hair, keeping his arm on her shoulder as they walked back to the campsite and throwing dry clothes at her.

She flinched and caught them, holding the cloth close to her chest.

(HRMMMMNN IMPROMPTU END OF CHAPTER...-dies- I'll start unfolding more of the story line soon... anyway...

Guess what

HER MOMS NOT DEAD LOL 8D)

((and also, if anyone has ideas for things you would like to happen, feel free to tell me!))


End file.
